kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Changing the Theme of the Wiki
Hello everyone. Recently, our theme has been changed without consultation, and I'd like suggestions on how to improve it. Of course, if you like it the way it is now, please say so in the Discussion section. If you want the Wiki to go back to the way it is, go to the bottom of the page to vote. The Current issues with this theme are: * Wikia logo is completely drowned out (top left-hand corner) * White space on the left and right of the wiki if you have a screen larger than 800px (not very large). * Dull Pink background generally doesn't work. * Pink on Pink for button = very low contrast, indistinct buttons (try creating a Thread or look at some Edit buttons) * Background image is cut off (you can only see a bit of Mercury and Vulcan's faces) * Not sure if this has to do with layout, but the Search Bar goes black until you click it. (again, this could be a bug) Please put forward any ideas that could fix these issues. Discussion * I propose that the Background be changed back to white. Agreed? Revert back to the old Background? Support * Well, I don't really have all of the issues in there but I do like the old background. Besides, the Goddesses page already have the list. And the hagoromo background looks more...."TWGOK wiki"-like than a solid "TWGOK"-like. ~~Agent M !~~ ** Not all of the Issues are universal; Rather, it's just a starting point. * Just like MaBoss, the older background felt more suited to this wiki(probably because that was the background I've been seeing all this time). Unless someone can make a good Goddess-wallpaper, then I have nothing else to say. GreenMoriyama (talk) 05:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) * Well, You've got my support, I'd love the old design and felt happy when I came back at this wiki once in a while. ''KidProdigy'' UserpageTalk 05:50, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Neutral * Well, I don't really care much now that the transparency is gone.... http://kaminomi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Primus_de_Pedos P-man Oppose * We will be entering into our third year this july, and The wallpaper and theme feels very boring, I think it would be better if we changed the Wallpaper, Maybe not to what I put out but something that would give the feeling of twgok. Something like maybe Keima's PFP ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 06:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) **You know, it's really not helping when you have a 3-1 vote to revert to the original background, and you ignore everyone and change it again. **You do realize that I am testing this new background out right ? Besides the community was not offered a thrid option, Like P-Man who is in the neutral category to the change could choose the third option and vote for a third background. The community is not going to get hurt if the background was only going to be on for about 12 hours, also does it count as a second vote for KidProdigy, cause he is also voting for the other option, Also TNT82 ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 20:00, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ***Hence why you have a test wiki. Do you want admin powers on Mine? ** I oppose, it's too bright, it hurts my eyes. Please make it more darker. For the pink, make it more purplish. The Blue Phoenix "Vi-Kyu" 13:01, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Other *I dislike both theme. ** Old one: Simple, plain but boring (almost 6 month). ** New theme: Like the Support side above state, but I like the new button color, and the goddess theme isn't that bad neither. TNT8clone 10:54, April 23, 2012 (UTC) * May I suggest something, to get this wallpaper on 800px, you only have to go here, show this or another wallpaper that you want to have for this wiki. ''KidProdigy'' UserpageTalk 12:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) *Here is my Proposed Background the image is essentially a white background with a kind of inner workings of Keima's PFP. I ripped it off the Season 2's Title Sequence. The Image is a 1080p, I will also be bringing back the transparancy, But I think this will look good. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 15:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC)